The Pasts Revenge
by Liz-E-Nigma
Summary: Detective Nashtion Has been kidnapped by some one form her past. Leaving her son with her twin sister and her supposedly dead father of her child. Will she make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Gotham.

The city never seems to see any form of light. Its streets are known for insanity. Only the brave and the bold dare to try and raise a family in this city, and those that do tend to regret it. It's even worse when you're a single mother who works in the police force. She even keeps her past underwraps to everyone but her sister.

"Hey, I dropped Seth off at school. Are you ready to check on that lead?" Melanie inquires over the phone as she's driving down the street close to her work.

"Yep, yep," came the response, "hope you have my samples."

"Of course I do," Melanie says. She pulls into the Gotham City Police Department parking lot knowing she has better things to dwell on. She secures a parking space, looking around the nearly vacated parking lot. "I'm here."

"Then meet me in the office," Maurice answers before ending the call.

Melanie plucks the samples from the back seat. After she enters the building, she nods in greeting to those she passes till she enters the office. "Morning."

The area Melanie and Maurice considered an office was a mash-up of a crime lab and regular office. The lack of space called for an old storage room to be converted into what it now was. One wall had a mix of white cabinets and file cabinets, with a small desk sitting in between them. The other side of the room held the lab equipment, while the table in the middle of the room was decorated with multiple test tubes containing highly dangerous chemicals.

"Morning," Maurice nods to her from his seat at the work area on the opposite side of the room. His eyes looking over a blood slide from the victims of the latest case.

"I brought the samples." She says before sitting them down on the desk.

Melanie has also brought Maurice breakfast, since he hasn't eaten yet. As usual.

Maurice spares them a glance before pushing back in his swivel chair, rolling over so he could grab the samples and return to the lab setup.

"Mel, you know I don't like food in the lab," he said in his strict voice that came out from time to time.

"And you know you have to eat to live," she refuted before giving him a look, daring him to say otherwise.

"Yes, that's a basic bodily function." Maurice pries open one of the samples then, slipping it under the microscope as he adjusts the settings.

"Then maybe you should partake in the muffin." Melanie glances over at him from the file she'd begun to read standing by the desk.

"Later," he dismisses her concern. His hand messing with the microscope, while taking notes with his other hand - not even glancing toward the paper.

"Mhmm, you said that last time," Melanie points out.

"And I meant it."

Maurice slides back before rolling his chair over and grabbing some goggles from the wall. He pulls them over his face and glasses. Melanie sighs, shaking her head at him as she finished up with the papers, placing them back where they belonged.

"Can you run the blood samples in those bags through the computer along with the hair samples?"

"Sure." Melanie picks up the blood bags. She hooks them up to the machine to see what might be in the blood that wasn't supposed to be.

Maurice nods, going back to his own work on one of the hair samples and splitting it.

Melanie watches the screen as different equations flash by while the analysis happened.

Maurice pushes his chair back before standing and walking over. He picked the keys from her pocket before quickly going back over to the table and using them to open a container of fluid. He then puts the handle to them in his mouth as he works with both of his hands.

Melanie glances over at him as the machine stops, it starts to print out everything it found in the samples of blood, along with who the blood belonged to.

Maurice finishes before taking the keys back in his hand. "Catch." He tosses them back to her.

"Got 'em," Melanie calls back, catching them with ease and looking over the paper that had just finished printing.

Maurice nods. "Who were they?"

"They were both O-positive blood type. Let's see… The blood matched up with a young married couple whose names were Symphie and Dylan."

"Relations?" Maurice moves away from the computer so she can use it before wheeling back across the room.

"Looks like they might have been expecting, but miscarried a few months ago." Melanie continues. "Let's see … She had a sister, a year younger, and he was a fraternal twin. Both of their parents have passed from varying incidents. Their names were Ronnie and Michael Sander, Kellmer and Mekina Breller," Melanie explained while glancing over their history and family trees.

"Sibling names?" He moves on, having written down their parents with one hand and still surveying and documenting with the other. It helped to be ambidextrous.

"Liona Rizler was Symphie's younger sister, his sister's name is Mara Kellmer."

"Housing locations?" he asks, creating a quick family tree before going back to the blood samples.

"The Rizler couple is still located in Gotham down by the bay on Polk Street, and his sister left Gotham a few years back and is located in Manhattan, New York," Melanie looks for the place in New York where the other sibling lives.

"Schedule a meeting with Rizler and get me an open viewing of the bodies. I need their records to see if they let their bodies be scheduled for cremation or donations." He writes it down then pulls away. "Then I need to know cause of death and what kind of weapon used, if any."

Melanie rolls her eyes as she writes everything down on a scrap piece of paper. "Anything else?" she asks sarcastically, picking up the phone and dialing Rizler's home number on the screen.

"Yes, a cup of coffee." He nods, winking at her before going back to his work.

Melanie sticks her tongue out at him before hearing the voicemail pick up. She frowns, leaving a message. Next, she tries both cell phone numbers, but gets the same result. "Huh. That's odd." She hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" He turned to her before wheeling over to use the computer himself.

"They didn't answer a single phone call on any of their devices."

"Here, can you write this down?" He asks, pulling up their addresses. Then, he made a separate tab so as not to mess up the addresses while pulling up the crime files. "We need to get to the scene..." he muttered under his breath.

Melanie agreed, quickly writing down the address on the sheet with the other tasks. "Then let's go to the scene" Melanie states, looking over at the files he was going through.

Maurice hummed in agreement, adding some random notes before clicking out. "Let's stop by the morgue on the way so we can see the bodies." He pulls away, having raccoon eyes from them being pressed into the microscope for too long. He rubs them.

"All right, but you better eat the muffin when we get in the car," she reminds him and grabs her jacket off the coat stand, smiling to herself over his appearance.

Maurice rolls his eyes, pulling off his lab coat in trade for his vest and badge. He pulls it on only to avoid running into trouble again in the morgue for not having his ID- even though everyone in that division should know him by name. Last time that had happened, Maurice was tasered and yelled at by Detective Bullock for trying to enter without the correct ID.

Melanie picks up her purse, making sure to have the muffin even if it meant she would have to force him to eat the damn thing. Maurice grabs the rest of his papers, stuffing the files into his satchel before pulling it on over the shoulder as he gets everything he needs together in case of an inspection on site.

"Ready?" She takes one more quick look around and spots the camera, deciding it would be a good idea to bring it incase they needed to take a photo of something at the scene.

"Yep." He nods, adjusting the satchel's strap crossed over his torso before straightening his glasses.

"Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Melanie starts the car up before turning on to the road. She drops the muffin bag on Maurice's lap. "Eat, and I won't drive like a drunken fool, and well, I think you know what that's like," she says with a small smirk at the male.

"Depends. Do I wanna loose my stomach now or later." Maurice rolled his eyes, putting away the paper. He wouldn't be able to read them with her driving, anyhow.

"If you eat it, I'll drive normally." She eased her foot on the gas to taunt him.

Maurice rolls his eyes. "I'm not hungry, and I think I finally learned how to live with your driving skills."

Melanie huffed picking up speed since she was a bit mad at his lack of eating.

Maurice had put everything away so as to not have papers flying everywhere before he subconsciously grabs the bar above the head.

"Ya? You okay there, buddy?" Melanie teases, slamming the breaks at a stop light.

Maurice jerks forward his glasses falling off in the process. "Peachy." He replied before pocketing them so they didn't break.

"Great." She smirks taking off again then pulling into a parking spot near the morgue.

"I hate you," he mutters. Maurice quickly steps out.

"Love you, too~," she sang cheekily getting out of the car with a huge grin.

Maurice rolls his eyes as he puts his glasses back on before heading in, throwing her a small glare over his shoulder.

She simply blinks innocently at him, following in after him, a small smile still twitching on her lips.

He huffs, holding the door open for her, though he trips her as she walks by. Melanie stumbles into the room, sending a sharp glare to her partner knowing it was his fault. He sends his own sickly sweet smile.

Melanie sticks her tongue out at him crossing her arms waiting for him to lead the way. He knew his way around here better than she did.

Maurice leads her toward the back. The man pulling out a few of the files. "Ready to see the dead?"

"Sure." She shrugs. "isn't the first time I've seen the dead." she replies nonchalantly glancing around curiously, having never really gone here before unless absolutely necessary.

Maurice nodded. He led her to another room. He opened the door casually as a rotten smell hit them. He scrunched his face for a second before getting used to it again as he walked in.

Melanie mentally gagged at the smell, unfortunately, it was one she had become accustomed to through her job.

"Can you see if you can get me an iced kidney?" He questioned, walking over to another door to ask for something else.

"Uh, sure." she said wondering why he needed a frozen kidney as she walked to the freezer.

Maurice walked back out the door with a new box in his hands. "Nevermind. I got what I really needed." He said. The man said. He really just didn't want her to follow.

"Okay ..." she says shutting the freezer door back wondering why... _and what was behind that door he went in?_

Maurice put the box back into his satchel, the files he'd had now gone.

"What's in the box?" Melanie asks walking over to the male.

"Just some stuff I needed." He shrugged. "Chemical shit."

"And we had to come to the Morgue for chemicals?" Melanie asks with a raised eyebrow finding this beyond odd.

"The preservation shit." He said. "Like the stuff they put in the body if it's buried after removing all the organs." He lied through his teeth.

"Uh huh..." she says not buying it one bit.

"Let's head to the crime scene now." He stated, starting to leave.

"I thought we came here to see the bodies." she reminds him right on his tail, not about to let him out of her sight again.

"They were already sent to the funeral home."

"Okay then," Melanie said dropping it for the time being, but planned to find out what was in that box later. She headed back outside and got in the car beginning to think coming to the morgue was a waste of time.

"Now to the crime scene!"

"Yep, you have to get in the car though," Melanie says looking at him from the open car window.

Maurice sighed before getting in. He fixed his bag at his feet, and his glasses tucked away.

Rolling her eyes, she pulls out into the street heading toward the bay where the crime had taken place... or at least where the bodies had been found.

Maurice was kinda glad she had hopefully forgotten about the ' _food for safe driving_ ' ordeal as he relaxed into the chair, releasing his tight hold on the roof handle.

"Eat the food," Melanie says, pulling the car over onto the side of the road turning and looking at him.

Maurice looked over at her with a blank stare. _So much for forgetting about it._

"Drive the car."

"Eat the food." Melanie retorts crossing her arms at the male.

"Drive." He glared back, copying her and crossing his arms.

"Eat." she stated hardening her glare to what she once used as a Sparrow.

Maurice wasn't fazed. "Drive or I'll get out of this vehicle and go do our job for us."

"Eat, or I'll be sure to look deeper into what you are really hiding in that box Mar." Melanie retorts not letting up on his glare and testing the nickname to see if he reacted.

"Mel, it's just chemicals." He blinked. "I needed it to preserve some bacteria I have back in the lab." He glared.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking a look then would you," Melanie says innocently not buying what he was selling for a minute tho she was a little unhappy about the non-reaction to what she had said.

Maurice shrugged. He went into his bag scrambling around a bit to find it. In the process, he slipped some syringes in the black box after emptying its consonants into another bag. He did it with rather odd skill so - he hoped- she couldn't tell.

Melanie gave him a look waiting for him to show if he was that damn stubborn not to eat the freak'in muffin hell Seth was easier to convince to eat vegetables.

Maurice shoved the box at her. "It's just chemicals in syringes." He stated.

Melanie opened the box and saw that the box had a wet almost slimy look to it making her believe that what was in it now was not the original contents. Picking one of the syringes up taking a closer look gave him a sideways glance." Why do you have a syringe full of fear toxin?" She asks with zero emotion on her face or her voice.

"What?!" He exclaimed. The man grabbed it from her, looking at it himself. "What the shit?!"

"Umm I guess that wasn't meant to be there?" she questions lightly pretending like his reaction wasn't the funniest thing she has seen to date.

"Of course not!" He stated. The man squeezed the tip of the syringe to let a drop of the toxin into his palm after gloving it.

"Are you okay?" Melanie asks seeing he had just got toxin on him knowing even the slightest brush with the stuff can send you into a tizzy.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Surgical gloves." Though the man really was just immune.

"Okay if you're sure..." Melanie says frowning starting the car back up deciding to drop the eating thing for now."Why do you have fear toxin?"

"The guy who gave me the chemicals must have slipped it in instead after showing me the box." Maurice sighed, packing it again.

"sure... now, what was really in the box."Melanie says pulling away not really believing his words at the moment.

Maurice blinked at her in disbelief. "I just showed you."

"Unless one of those needles leaked and I really hope it didn't after finding what was in the needle that box was damp with a slime like texture. I am not stupid."Melanie states pausing at the stop light.

Maurice narrowed his eyes at the box, putting his glasses back on while inspecting it. "Now that I take a closer look... they must have replaced my box."

Melanie groaned as she hit the gas going toward the bay again getting in more shady part of town— not that Gotham had any un-shady parts. "Can you just cut the crap and tell me truthfully what was in that box."

"The fuckin needle!" Maurice said again, starting to get pissed though he calmed himself, today wasn't a fond memory.

"I don't believe you! Why won't you just tell me? I'm supposed to be your partner here. Exactly what has been up with you today? You've been acting weird all morning." Melanie asks coming to a stop at a parking space near the crime scene

"Melanie it was just the needles in the box. That's what I asked for when I was at the morgue. I didn't think that they would trade it out with whatever shit they put in there. And yes, you are my partner, so I am telling you the truth. _You_ are just ignoring it and prodding on. I have been acting strange, I know, I've been trying to keep my damn emotions in check, because some fucked up shit happened to me as a kid and today isn't one of my favorite days. So if you could leave the matter alone, I would wish for you to oblige. If not I can leave now before I blow my top and snap at you." He snapped in contradiction to his own explanation. The man then unbuckled himself. "If you'll excuse me I would like to get back to work."

Melanie's eyes widened, that being the last thing she expected he'd say. She just replied with a quiet "Okay." having not meant to make him flip his top as she got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Maurice heads to the crime scene as he tries to calm himself, feeling guilty already for snapping at her.

Melanie sighs, checking her phone at the time quickly to have an excuse to hang back texted Liz a reminder she is to pick Seth up today before gathering herself together again acting as if that had not just happened. She went to the crime scene as well keeping a bit of distance between her and him as she looked around.

Maurice crouches at the sight of the blood. He walks around it, surveying and measuring with just his eyes. "Victim's death by?" he asks one of the stationed cops.

"Stabbing was the male and the female was shot and stabbed both in mutuality places." The officer says, looking at the other officers that have just arrived.

Melanie had heard as well trying to think of who would have a grudge on the couple. None came to mind as she thought of the almost initially clean Files saying they have had no involvement with anything illegal

"Pictures of deceased." Maurice states, stepping into the body outline.

The cop takes some of the photos that had been taken from another cop who had left earlier in the night last night. Handing them to him of both female and male.

Maurice scans them over. The man then knelt down in the outline of the woman's. He stood up again before walking a short distance. He started to act out something like a fight, though his face looked like he was confused.

The officer looked at him like he had lost his mind.

Melanie held back the snort at the site having gotten used to his odd ways over the time.

The man then ended up falling backward into the same position as the woman had with a smile on his face. "I believe I know the murder."

"Please tell me you're smiling because you figured it out." Melanie went over, hoping that was the case and the smile had nothing to do with the woman.

"How all you did was walk around like a loony!" The officer exclaims wondering if he was high or something.

"Pardon, but it's called acting out that happens." He huffed, crossing his arms still on the floor.

"Sure it is..." the cop said, keeping an eye on him.

Maurice sighed before standing again. He walked back over to where she started with some dusted footprints. So the victims were walking down the street like a regular day when their attacker came from behind them. Even with the wounds all on the front and their bodies facing the wrong direction." He walked over.

"The attacker came from behind before possibly going to ask them something and like civilized people in Gotham they declined. The attacker probably got angry causing him to spin around the wife and hold the knife to neck seeing as she had grip lines on her arm and some sort of cut on the neck though it was faded. The husband then tried to reason with him only for the man to get nary and stab the woman in the gut, she toppled forward in pain as the man then went to attack the attacker only to be stabbed in the chest. The woman"—he acted her out—"was still wobbling from the pain, not realizing her husband was now dead. She turned around to see him on the floor and the man trying to drag him away with a terrified look on his face. She get pissed and lungs for him, leaving these random drops of blood. But the man then pulled out a gun and shot her as a reaction where she crippled to the ground here. With two bodies and a gun shot the attacker booked it out of the area. At least that's what I believed to have happened."

"Hmm, that also explains why the husband has the least injuries compared to the wife." Melanie points out walking over the area. "The attacker is also male and a bit on the heavy side." Melanie says spotting the footprints them being deeper than the other prints.

Maurice nodded in agreement. The man walking over to her to see them as well, he then turned to the wall behind him, trying to see if anything got caught on it.

The other officer went back to what he was doing.

"Has anyone checked the video feed yet?" Melanie asks spotting one in the corner.

"They're idiots." Maurice mumbled, standing again after having inspected the wall but nothing there.

"You're just realizing this?" She whispers at him grabbing the computer out of the car to look at the feed.

Maurice sent her a quick glare from irritation before going to finish the inspection.

checking first to make sure none were watching Melanie jumped on to the wall of one building forcing herself off flipping in the air getting high enough to hook up the cable to the camera.

Once she landed pretended like nothing happened as she used the computer to look at the feed.

Maurice had seen it when he glared at her. The man didn't point it out though, already knowing the woman's identity.

Melanie used a face recognition getting it directly to the couple as the man walked up behind them.

Maurice finished examining before he walked back over to her. The man rested his chin on her head and arms around her shoulders to watch the feed as well.

"Well, we know that both of our observations were correct. Now just to get a clear view of his face." Melanie mutters softly as she pauses the video freeze frame as the man tried to run and zoomed in on his face.

"I've seen him somewhere before. I fucking swear..." he mumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"Think so?" she says softly looking at the video committing the face to memory.

"I think it was during one of those gang rumbles I had to help break up once." He answered, still resting on top the other. "He's probably a gang banger from the tattoos he has."

"hmm, how about you hitch a ride back with Officer Kelmer? You can try and see if you can find in the database what gang he's from." Melanie glances up at him.

"What'll you be doing?" Maurice questioned, looking down at her.

"I'm going to go check on the couple's relatives that hadn't answered the phone earlier." Melanie says remembering she had needed to go take a look.

Maurice sighed kissing her on the cheek. "Be safe."

"When ain't I?" she teases, standing up and returning the peck.

Maurice rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "I'll make it up to you tonight, so you better be there." He says with a smirk.

"I should be. Liz has Seth Tonight so I should be free." Melanie says with a slight smile.

Maurice kissed her again, this time actually kissing her lips. "You better be." He whispered before releasing her.

"I will be." She whispers to him. She then got in her car and drove off.

Maurice then turned to Kelmer with his smirk still in place. "Welp, now you're my ride," his arms bent behind his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Melanie had been driving along almost to the house when she spotted a figure sneaking around.

The shadow turned into another alleyway.

Melanie put the cop car in park having seen the figure resembled the one in the video. She debated on whether to take the gun or not and ended up not taking it. She did have a taser ready and in hand though as she quietly got out the car entering the alley.

The alleyway was still silent until the sound of a buzz came from a phone. It was instantly answered. "Boss, you sure about this?"

Melanie raises her eyebrow staying just out of the males sight. 'who is his boss?' She wonders getting a little closer .

"Alright, understood." The male she tails sighs. The phone hung up and the alley was once again dead silent beside for the light tapping of thumb on phone screen and city sounds from behind.

Melanie bites her lip thinking on whether to take him in or follow him and see where he's going. Sighing quietly she remembers her promise to Maurice and stood up taser directed directly at the man." Put your hands up you are under arrest." She says with authority.

There was silence. "For?"

"The murder of mr. And mrs. Kellmer." Melanie tells him.

"Proof?" The voice challenged, body hidden in shadows.

"You were caught on film sir so I suggest coming quietly." Melanie says keeping from also saying that he wouldn't be asking all these specific questions if he wasn't the culprit.

"How do you know it was me and not someone else?" He scoffed. A small glint in the shadow. A gun, pointing at her.

"If it wasn't you then I wouldn't have a gun pointed at me and you wouldn't be finding loopholes in everything I have spoken." She countered, her voice unwavering; though now she was ready if he decided to shoot.

"Its Gotham hun, what do you expect."

"I expect that if someone is going to claim not guilty of this crime would've just gone with it to prove that it was truly mistaken identity and if one didn't then that normally means that they are the culprit or they have been involved in other crimes." She tells the man. She's beginning to think Maurice was rubbing off on her.

There was another scoff. "Who even listens to the police anymore? It wasn't me, but maybe I did commit something else that your little inspectors haven't figured out. If you're gonna waste time trying to make this world a better place, then kill the fuckers off the street." He hissed.

The gun going off.


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie dodged the bullet just in time.'That was too close for comfort.' her heart started to pump in her chest as it did when she was a teen. Glaring she shoots the taser at him replying. "Killing isn't always the answer."

The bullet hit the brick of the dark musty ally causing Melanie's ers to ring. Her thoughts raced that if she got killed in this ally Marice would kill her and her son would lose his only living parent. The attacker easily blocked the attack with a metal pipe. The swing having countered the taser attack and a hand grabbed her weapon-held arm.

"Nice to see you're still alive." Her attacker whispers softly in her ear before letting her go.

Melanie stiffened in shock at the voice. She hadn't been called that name since she was a teenager. What unnerved her the most was the fact this person could tell who she was so quickly. Her eyes widened momentarily before before she quickly hid her shock and worry.

"Let me guess," she sighs, "Dick?" The girl looked toward the other hoping Jason wouldn't ask too many questions. The remorse she felt also hoped he wasn't too angry. Though he had every right to be pissed. From the fact she avoided the only person who knew she was alive, to the incidents which caused it to be found out.

"Yep," the elder male nodded. "I do have to ask, why did you disappear?" He sighed. "Heard you even had a kid."

"Well the kid thing wasn't planned at all." Elise answers on that part thinking of what to say concerning her disappearance. "Remember the week before I disappeared?" She asks referring to the mission. The mission that had taken place was with her adoptive father who just happened to be Batman who is also Bruce Wayne.

Jason hummed, leaning against the wall.

"I got into an argument with Marshall that ended with us breaking up and then after the mission I got into a fight with Bruce over being a cop. So I left needing to decide what I wanted to do with out feeling like I was going to disappoint someone. But then not a week later I find out Marshalls dead and I was pregnant." Elise says with a deep breath him being the only person other than Liz to know fully sorta on what happened aka her leaving out his death was suicide.

Jason sighed with a frown. The male standing again and walking over. He slung his arm round her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. "I think you're the only one in the family that I have the ability to empathize with."

Elise hugged him in return glad she was at least one of her brothers. "At the moment I think you're the only one who won't yell at me." Elise jokes softly.

"Very true, idiot." He sighed, ruffling her hair. "At least you still have some skills, though you must be rusty. Usually that kind of shot is easy to dodge." He stated, glancing down to her.

"Err yeah I haven't exactly had time to practice that kind of skill." She says sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Catching the look she defends." You have a kid then tell me how much time you have for anything that is supposed to be secret."

J

jason sighed, ruffling her hair again. The male backing off of her. "True, I guess." He sighed once again. "So how has everything been?"

"Good well other then the reason Dick even found out I was in Gotham. Everything's been pretty much normal." Elise says glad it had been that way mostly for Seth's sake then anything.

"Hard to believe isn't it? It has been oddly quiet though... Even I haven't heard anything going on. I'm the fucking Red Hood." Jason sighed with a soft chuckle. "You think something big is gonna happen soon?"

"Unfortunately yes. Gotham is never this quiet." Elise nodded .

"Something big must be about to go down. All the main misfits are in Arkham, and all of the drug trade is slow." Jason agreed.

"Most would think that was a good thing." Elise points out with a slight chuckle how all the crazies were almost locked up and drugs were slowing down.

"It is I guess, but nothing in this city has ever been like this. I just got back, so I'm not sure if something big just happened and this is the calm after the storm?" He questioned, giving her a look to ask if anything had happened while he was gone.

"Nope unless you count an explosive pizza." Elise shrugs that not really being big.

"Explosive pizza?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I'm not all that sure myself I wasn't there when it happened. But from what Seth and Maurice told me they had ordered dinner. Seth had a bad feeling about it and the pizza exploded in Burn Maurice's hand." Elise explains the little she knew on it.

"Think it was a deliberate attack?" Jason questioned.

"It's a possibility at the time we were looking into a case dealing with a gang." Elise nods it having crossed her mind but they had nothing to go by on who that attacker was.

Jason hummed back at her. "Well, seeing as you're trying to track this person, need assistance?"

"Sure but no killing." Elise says the last part pointedly she may be a cop but she still tried to avoid the killing as much as possible.

"What will you do officer? Arrest me? The elusive Red Hood?" Jason teased.

"Don't tempt me." Elise snorts elbowing him lightly for that remark." I was on my way to check on the couples brother in law by the docs they didn't answer the phone this morning when we attempted to call to alert them if the death." Elise says remembering the real reason she left Maurice back with the officer.

"Alright then," Jason shrugged. "I can check the underground circuits for murder requests? He offered.

"Okay that works when and where to meet up?" Elise asks him since they are going different ways and will a spot to tell each other what they found.

"Right back here, five AM?" Jason questioned.

Elise nods that being a good time. "Be careful Jay." Elise tells him.

"When am I not?" He teased.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she questions with a smirk.

"See you in a few, idiot." He sighed, slipping back into the shadows.

"Later Jay."Elise rolls her eyes walked back to the car. she got inside putting the gun back in her holster so it wasn't just lose in the car. she started it up and headed for the docs.


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie parked the car once again this time in front of a shabby apartment building. Looking at the building she decided to bring the gun with her. She climbed out locking it then went inside the apartment building.

Dust floated up at her footsteps. Some jazz music playing from another room.

Melanie recalled the apartment number and went down the hallway till she found the number. She double checked on her phone first to make sure she was right. The numbers matched up so she knocks on the door.

She looks around the dusty hall with a sigh she knocks again this time saying." It's the police open up."

The music kept playing. The light seeping into the hall from underneath the door frame. Though the door seemed to open on its own seconds later.

Melanie raised an eyebrow her hand going to her taser."hello?" She asks slowly walking inside the old apartment her taser at the ready.

A record was playing in the corner. The smell of cigarette smoke flooded the windowless room. The cigarette buds out on the table proved as evidence.

'Well someone was here..or is here..' Elise says slowly moving away from the door.

The door seemed to slam shut behind her. The lightbulb on the string swaying slightly from the electric fan in the corner of the room.

Elise's head snapped to the door her nerves more than a little shot now." Anyone here?" She calls out again looking for spots a person could hide with her eyes.

The room was still silent. The couch, though worn and scrappy, looked like it had been recently used.

"If this place is haunted I'm done..." Elise mutters under her breath moving toward the center of the room.

There was a sound of chains running around as the lightbulb instantly went out, a gunshot ran through the room.

"What the hell?!" Elise yelped feeling the bullet graze her cheek. Elise squinted her taser out though she was disoriented from the shock of the shot.

There was suddenly a presence behind her. She was kicked in the knees, arms grabbing hers.

Elise grunted at her knees caving from them. Ring kicked in. Her grip had still been on the taser when the man or woman she wasn't positive yet grabbed her arms. She turned the gun around in her grip shooting it before she ended up dropping it. Elise just hopped it hit the target.

The person behind her hissed with the bullet that ripped through the side of their thigh. the bullet a graze, yet deep. Elise was then slammed head first into the wall nearest.

Elise cried out her vision blurred at the action. She was dizzy and disoriented and positive she was bleeding from her head now not only from the graze.

The person behind her, snapped handcuffs over her wrists. The same ones that used to be on her belt. A gag going through her mouth then over her eyes.

Elise attempted to struggle in the person's grip. Her heart racing but her head fuzzy.

"Just pass out already." The male holding her groaned. The man punching her in the temple.

Elise's body went limp with a groan her body slipping unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Elise body started to stir with a muffled groan.

There was a light touch to her face. Noises of muffled cursing coming through the wall.s

Her head was spinning making her confused what had happened.

There was another touch. To her face.

'What on earth?' She thinks moving her head away from whatever that touch was confused.'Did I bleed that much?' She wondered everything catching back up to her.

The blindfold over her eyes was slightly moved with another nudge near her face.

One of her eyes came uncovered making her squint from the sudden onslaught of light. Her eye adjusted the first thing she saw was a wet black nose.

There was another slobbery lick to her face as the dog head pulled back. The German Shepherd staring back at her.

Elise looked up at the dog from her uncovered eye confused as hell to why this dog was being so nice. She tried pulling her hands keeping an eye on the dog seeing they were still cuffed she sighed through the gag that was keeping her silent. Turning her head she looked toward the yelling and cursing she had heard.

Not being able to see anything or one she looked back up at the dog seeing his dog tag said his name. Her eye widened at the name.' Dakota?' She remembered the name from when she was a teen.

Elise was glad she was still dressed minus her weapons and tools that is.

The dog licked her face again. The German Shepherd laid down in front of her, setting it's head in its paws.

'At least I seemed to have made an ally.'Elise thought shutting her eye trying to think of ways out of this.

There was another yell before a slamming of doors. The voice much more audible now. "I'm taking her with me."

"Why? She's a freaking cop Who has been sticking her nose into things and causing us trouble especially you!" An male voice yelled at the counter part exasperated." Are you going soft?"

"No. I just want her in my own custody. That shouldn't be too difficult to manage would it?" The voice came out sharp. It's speaker throwing open the door to Elise's room.

"No amigo it isn't I just thought it best just to snuff her out now before she gets any bright ideas." The other male who now seems to have a Spanish sound to him says with a pointed look. Elise forced her muscles to remain slack along with her breathing to make it look as if she was still knocked out.

The first voice scoffed. "I was handing her my own way. You and your men just got in the way of my plans." There was a click.

"Whoa now no need to be hasty man. It was just because she was getting to close that we intervened." The other man says his voice laced with a tinge of worry.

"You doubted my skills as well as my men. Though I will agree they are idiots they and I are loyal. It would be nice to give the leader a sign that I won't put up with rude subordinates wouldn't it?" He offered.

Gulping the other man says." She had been causing trouble for over three years and you didn't do anything to put a stop to her or her partners."

"I was waiting for the right time. You have no idea how obvious it is now. As she goes to investigate, she's instantly killed in an untraceable fire." The voice scoffed again. "You're an idiot, it's be better not to have you around anymore.

"You can't do that though I'm like you when it comes to leading a gang!" The other tries coming up with a reason but his voice held doubts

"I could easily take over your men and trade. I worked my way up this chain and don't plan to stop yet. If anything i could easily make this look like an accident." You could already tell the man was going to kill the other. At this point he was merely playing with him.

"Come on we're allies right?" The other chuckled nervously

You could hear the smile in his voice. "Woof." It was a taunt. The sound of a gun blast then going off

There was then the sound of a thump as the body hit the ground. Elise had unintentionally tended at the sound at the fired gun.

Footsteps went toward the girl. They stopped. "Dakota, heel." The voice said, calling the dog over.

Dakota stood up licking Elise on the cheek one last time before going and sitting at his master's side. Elise tried to remain still even though she did shudder at the wet gross doggy tongue that had licked her face.

There was another smaller ruff as a weight landed on Elise's side. A sigh accompanied it. "Be careful Marsh."

That made Elise gasp into the gag her eye opening at the unexpected weight of the small dog jumping on her.

There crouched in front of her was a young male. The man's hair cut yet styled to one side. Ears pierced twice on his left side and one on his lip. The German Shepard stood at his left. The eight that landed on her climbed off tos reveal another dog yet Maltese.

Elise thought the male looked familiar but not enough to really jog any memory. She studied the features she could see out of her one eye trying to figure where she had seen him.

"You awake then?" The male questioned. His violet eyes studied the girl.

"What do you think?" Came the muffled replied

"That the other man was a real idiot." He rolled his eyes standing. The male motioned for the two dogs to move out of the way. They both just laid down in front of Elise. The male sighed again.

Elise was amused at the dogs reaction. 'Well they sure are bad security dogs...'

"Well Elise, let's get you to another location." The male announced.

Elise's eye widened 'how the hell does he know who I am?' She looks him over again trying to identify him but no one was coming to mind especially anyone who knew her as Elise.

The boy sighed. "And here i thought I'd be more memorable, Ellie." He sighed, moving toward her again to stand her up.

'Ellie? Only people who called me Ellie were Marshall Liz Perry and Dick. This man is definitely not dick. Marshalls dead so yeah. And last I checked Lizzy was a girl. There is no way this is Perry...' Elise thinks eyeing the male with doubt.'then again Perry did have a pup named Dakota...'

The male hoisted the girl up, not undoing her bonds. The blindfold completely fell around her neck.

Elise slightly dizzy at being at a different level then she was a moment ago looked directly into the man's eyes. Recognition flashed in her eyes along with disbelief.'maybe that other guy hit my head harder than I thought...'

"Get moving. Your legs aren't tied." He sighed.

Elise took a few steps toward the door her legs shaking from lack of use.' That can't be Perry.'

Elise debated within herself not believing it to be perry

The male sighed, swooping to carry her bridal flowers. "Too slow."

"I wasn't that slow." She muttered into the gag annoyed and embarrassed by being held by a maybe stranger. Elise considered kicking him to make him put her down but she saw that would end with her getting dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

Dakota tilted his head up at the two his tail wagging. Marsh had weaved his way in between his master's feet yiping up at him wanting to be picked back up

Perry yelped at the new mass in-between his legs. He tripped over the dog before going down.

Elise groaned into the gag at hitting the floor so suddenly and with this man on top of her! Marsh simply tilted his head at the two and let out a short bark.

Dakota went up and licked Perrys face.

Perry groaned with a sigh. He sat up, now straddling Elise's waist. "Fucking a... why do I still own these things?" He huffed in a mumble. Perry then scratching under Dakota's chin.

Dakota made a slight whimper at his words before his tail started wagging from the scratch being just the right spot his foot started to thump. Marsh simply jumped up on top of Perry's back and padded in a circle before lying down. Elise rolled her eyes and tried not to think of the spot she was in.

Perry groaned at the dog on to0 of him as well now. His other hand went to grab Marsh by the nape to pull him off. Marsh simply licked at the hand that tried to grab him.

He tried again to grab at the dog. Marsh whimpered at being grabbed started to wiggle and struggle. Perry just set him off the floor to the side before he stood up. The male sighing at his canine friends.

Marsh huffed shaking out his fur. Elise sat up now that no one was on top of her. Dakota wagged his tail and rubbed against Perry's leg like a cat.

Perry scratched behind Dakotas ears before looking to Elise. "Well that was eventful."

The fell down during the fall Elise just hadn't realized it till then from shock of him being on top of her." Yes it was..." Elise says suspiciously before asking the one thing that Perry would know that none other would." If you really are Perry. Then what happened on the first day of school when we met?"

"You saw my dick in the boys bathroom." Perry raised an eyebrow.

Elise eyes widened her cheeks reddening at his answer." I was hoping you would get that wrong." She mutters.

"Kinda hard to forget." He gave a slight smirk to her yet his own cheeks were touch flushed.

"Well er yeah..." Elise said not having any words that made sense."why are you in a gang?" She just asks trying to wrap her head on all of this.

"Wasn't intentional?" He shrugged. "A lot has happened since you decided to run away without a word." His friendly expression turning sour.

"Technically it's only running away if I had been 17 and I did write letters..." she says half heartedly looking away from him. This was now the second time today at least she assumed it was still the same day that her past came rearing its ugly face.

"Never got one." His face was blank of emotion. The male grabbed her arm to pull her standing again. "Get moving, I'm getting you out of here."

She frowned confused on how that could be possible. Once the were standing and walking toward the door."exactly what has happened since I was gone?" She asks hesitantly not sure it was a good idea to ask

"A lot of stuff that I don't have to tell you." He responded. The dogs followed loyally at his heel while he kept Elise walking in front of him.

Elise continued walking trying to think of what to say." I kind of figured that when you killed someone." She says with zero emotion to not show how it bothered her that this happened and she didn't know her own friend anymore

"Wouldn't be my first," there was the same dead tone in his voice. Elise didn't even know how to respond to that. She grew up with this man and now it's been seven years and she knows nothing.

Perry seemed to kick her legs again as they neared another doorway. "People are going to get you in my car, act unconscious." He hissed into her ear.

Elise sighed but did as told letting her body go limp and slowed her breathing.' Who would've thought I would still need this skill.' Elise thought to herself it having been a skill she learned a long time ago when perry had still been a friend

New hands took Elise in hold. The people moving her to a back seat of a car before tossing her inside. The car door shut after a sigh from Perry who sat right next to her. He said an address to the chaffier before the car started once again.

Elise mentally cursed the men out who put her in the car. The two dogs thought it was a great idea to use her as a pillow.

Perry rolled his eyes at the dogs. He picked up Marsh and set the dog in his lap instead, leaving Dakota to lay across Elise's chest.

Marsh licked Perrys hand settling into his lap with a yawn. Dakota barked quietly up at Perry before snuggling his head by Elise's neck. Elise wondered if Dakota remembered just how big he was at the weight and heat was on her chest.

Perry pet the dogs head with his hand. The other moving along Dakota's back to give him attention too. Dakota's tail began to wag at the attention.

He shook his head at the dog's antics. Dakota's tail whacking Elise's thigh with every swing. "You love attention don't you," he smiled toward the dog. He pet Marsh with the other hand.

Elise bit her lip to stop from giggling at the dogs ticklish tail. Dakota gave a bark in answer tilting his head.

"Good boy," he praised. The boy leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into the dogs fur.

Elise couldn't hold back and ended up snorting. Dakota panted and licked Elise and ruffed looking back at Perry.

Perry smirked before pulling back. He picked up Marsh instead to give the dog some attention.

Elise rolled her eye glaring slightly at the happy go lucky puppy

Perry set one hand on Dakota's back as he rubbed lightly. His other hand running over Marsh.

The car slowed to a stop and someone opened the door." Ey boss was that the lass that been giving yah trouble?" A well built man in his upper twenties asks seeing the ties woman under the furry dog.

"Dakota took care of the bitch," Perry glared down at her. He stepped out of the car, Marsh having leapt off his lap. Elise grit her teeth but kept as still as possible to make it seem she was still out.

Christopher snorted softly it looked more like Dakota just found a snuggle buddy to him then taking care of a bitch." Alright where do you want her?" He asks swing the girl over his shoulder Dakota having jumped after marsh.

Perry considered for a second."Mainroom the boys need to see that I'm not going soft."He mutters under her breath yet it was loud enough for Chris who frowns. Chris nods. He carries the cop with ease through the door and to the main room where most of the boys were playing cards. Perry followed close behind and shut the door to the room before Dakota or Marsh gets through cause them both to bark in protest.

All eyes were on the three the moment they came in. Most of the men sat up straighter seeing the bound cop. Some smirked others leered. Someone daringly calls out,"Hey Boss! Whats up with the Bitch?" Elise tried to remain calm in the situation she found herself but being hung upside down from some big guys shoulder made blood rush to her head causing for her brain to short circuit.

Perry chuckled darkly making the atmosphere to drop. Locking eyes with the fella who dared to break the silence smiled cruelly." This bitch is the officer who keeps sticking her little nose where it doesn't belong." The fella, Charles, nods slowly a little nervous on why everyone went quiet.

Elise really didn't like where this was going.'perry used to be a friend so it can't be to bad? But then again he looked pissed and it's been almost nine years since we last spoke...' she debated internally.

"Some seams to think I'm going soft because I didn't take action when she first got involved." Perry glanced purposely at a few of the older members that he had heard gossiping. "I truly have zero reason to justify myself for not taking action right away. I waited to see whether she would have information that could be useful before taking her out of the field. But because of someone's lack of patience the cop is of zero use in blackmail." Pushing a stray hair back in place he continues." Christopher put the bitch in that chair please." He says emotionlessly.

Christopher nods and does as told not doubting him. He set her down on a wooden chair in the corner and tucked her arms over the back of the chair to keep her from falling. Elise opened her eyes and looked around wide eyed not being able to fake being out any longer. She involuntarily shrunk back at the sight of all the men.

Perry avoids eye contact with Elise knowing if he did catch her gaze he wouldn't have the heart to go through with this. Everyone was on the edge of their seats unsure of just what Perry planned to do. Christopher moves away from the girl curious himself on what Perry plans to do.

Elise tried to catch Perrys gaze hoping to find an answer of what he was going to do but all she could find was a blank slate staring back at her. Perry reached on his belt and pulled out his gun. He checked to see if it was loaded and with a pull of the trigger a bullet shot out.

Elise bit into the gag tears streaming down her face. The scream that admired from her was ear shattering. While Perry's aim was good the bullet ended up not making it all the way through her leg. Perry scowled at the sight. He is mostly pissed with himself but the others assumes he's still mad at the cop."Christopher take the bitch up into the attic. I don't need blood all over the place." He says blandly rolling his eyes.

Christopher bites back a comment and does as told. He picks up the girl bridal style so not as much blood is lost. Elise flinched at being picked up as she slowly lost her battle on staying awake.


End file.
